


whoa there this is mean girls smut

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: SHIP: Cady x JanisCady masturbates in the projection room fantasizing about Janis, but Janis catches her and you know what happens





	1. REQUESTS

**Hello here are some rules for you guys to follow**

**DISCLAIMER: I am using the musical versions of the characters.**

 

1\. I am down for any ship **except** for **_these_** ships:

-Damian and Janis

  
-Any of the teens x any of the adults (NO PEDOPHELIA IN MY BOOK AND THE CHARACTERS ARE TEENAGERS)

  
-Incest 

  
-ANY GUY / Janis (Janis is a lesbian, Barrett Wilbert Weed said so)

 

-ANY GIRL / Damian

 

2\. Ples no disgusting fetishes if I see someone request some disgusting fetish like idk vomit or anything gross, your wish isn't my command nuh uh.

 

3.Genderbending the characters are alright.

 

4\. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF TINA FEY, _ **DON'T SEND ME REQUESTS THAT INVOLVES THE CAST**_

YES I KNOW EVERYONE IN THE CAST IS HOT AND ALL BUT PLEASE DON'T REQUEST ANYTHING CAST RELATED ;-;

example:

"Yo, can you make a fanfic where Barrett Wilbert Weed and Erika Henningsen do the **FRICKLE FRACKLE** after the show?"

"Heyyy, Can you make a Taylor Louderman imagine where in Taylor does **[ this ]** and **[ that ]** to me?" 

^^^^  
THATS NOT WHAT WERE GOING TO DO WE **DONT SHIP ACTORS OR IRL PEOPLE UNLESS THEY'RE _DATING_** ESPECIALLY IF THE CAST MEMBER IS _**ENGAGED**_ OR _**MARRIED**_ AND **NO IMAGINES** CAUSE MAJORITY OF THE CAST MEMBERS ARE ON THEIR 20s and 40s

So have fun and request now bye.


	2. Projection Room (Cady x Janis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: Cady x Janis  
> Cady masturbates in the projection room fantasizing about Janis, but Janis catches her and you know what happens

"I gotta go, see y'all later!" Cady told her friends Janis and Damian as she sprinted going somewhere, "Is... Cady alright?" Janis asked Damian. But he shrugged in response "I dunno, I think she needs to go home because girl, it's 7 pm and her parents will kill her?" He asked, "Oh... okay then." And left the hallways. Cady on the other hand, ran to the auditorium's projection room. She checked it out if someone is inside, lucky to know that the coast is clear.

 

Cady locks the door and places her bag down, she sees a matress lying around the room, Cady takes her vest and shoes off  then lies down. Cady runs her hands down her body letting out quiet moans because she's afraid to get caught by someone, "Fuck..." she quietly moaned as she unbuttoned her flannel caressing her breasts "I wish this was Janis doing this to me." She murmured unbuttoning her pants.

 

She reached down rubbing her clit through her damp underwear letting out a gasp still imagining Janis rubbing her clit "I'm so wet for you Janis." She moaned out, she decided to pull her pants and underwear down so she can move freely. She then proceeds to take her top and bra off leaving her completely nude, she begins to insert her two fingers inside of her finger fucking herself slowly. Using her free hand, Cady starts massaging her right breast "Faster Janis, fuck me more." Cady moaned loudly arching her back. She can imagine the scenario if Janis was here, their clothes are on the floor, Janis whispering dirty words making Cady beg for more, and oh yes the kisses and marks all over her body. As she was about to have her orgasm, someone was knocking on the door of the projection room. Which made Cady putting her shirt back on "Who's there?" She yelled out, "Janis." A familiar voice answered Cady.

 

' _Oh shoot_.' She thought, Janis probably heard her and the dirty thoughts shes blurting out. She opens the door to see Janis standing there, "Hi." She greeted Janis with a smile on her face. "I heard you earlier." She stepped inside the projection room locking the door behind her, "Sorry, can you repeat it again?" Cady looked at her while she's gathering some of her clothes. "I heard you moan my name out." Janis walked up to the shorter girl and looked at her "Want me to finish your session?" She takes her jacket off.

 

"Janis, I didn't know you were-"

 

"Shhh.." She moved closer to Cady unbuttoning her flannel again as it falls to the ground, Cady pulls Janis close for a deep and passionate kiss. Janis kisses Cady back pinning her down the mattress that she was lying on earlier, Janis proceeds on taking her shirt off and unhooking her bra tossing it as it lands on the pile of clothes. Janis starts to kiss Cady's neck "Fuck." She quietly swore as Janis's hand runs down her body and begins to rub her clit, Cady lets out a loud moan as Janis slowly rubs her clit.

 

"Like that Cady? C'mon don't be shy to call me names." She asked Cady.

 

"Yes daddy." She moaned out.

 

"Good girl." She smirked sliding two fingers inside of Cady. "You're so wet, is that all for me princess?" She thrusts her fingers slowly.

 

Cady throws her head back "Yes." She whimpered as Janis begins quicken her movements "You're such a slut for me huh?" She grabs on to Cady's left breast squeezing it.

 

"Fuck yes, I am such a slut for you Janis." She moaned a bit louder, Janis stopped to finger her for a while to lick her clit "Oh my God." She bit her lip as Janis licked faster and fingered her. "Stay there." She removed her fingers inside of Cady to grab something from her bag, "I always come prepaired." Janis brings out a black strap on.

 

Janis strips herself nude putting on the strap on "On fours, now." She commanded Cady, Cady went on all fours as Janis teased her slit before sliding the dildo inside her  thrusting slowly "Fuck, this feels so good." Cady moaned grabbing on to her flannel. "You're so tight." Janis begins to thrust faster and harder making the shorter girl gasp and moan loudly, "Yes Janis, right there." She moaned. Janis chuckled using all her strength on pounding Cady as her juices drip down each thrust. "Shit, you're pretty loud." Janis said grabbing both of Cady's breasts massaging them, "Lie down." Janis commanded as she removed the dildo inside of Cady.

 

Cady lies down and spreads her legs open as Janis slides the dildo in again thrusting harder and faster "Oh, fuck yes!" Cady lets out a loud moan, "That's hot." Janis said leaving kiss marks on the shorter girl's neck and chest. Cady's walls begin to tighten, she suddenly has the feeling that she's going to cum. She reaches for her clit and begins to rub it in circles, "I'm gonna cum." She moaned. "Go ahead, cum for me." Janis thrusting more, Cady lets out a loud moan that echoed in the projection room as she came all over Janis's dildo. Janis removes the dildo from Cady's entrance and licking her clean as Cady lets out soft moans "You taste so fucking good." She climbs on top of her to kiss the shorter girl, "Let's get out of here before someone sees us." Janis stood up putting her clothes back on.

 

After the two girls put their clothes back on, Cady looks at Janis "Can I swing by your place tonight? So you can make me scream and cum whenever." She smirked at the taller girl leaving the projection room.

"That works for me."

 


	3. Are you trying to seduce me (Gretchen x Cady0 [REQUESTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @snalovestars requested: Gretchen/Cady  
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> Note: Happy VERY LATE Halloween, heres a halloween related smut oneshot whip
> 
> Plot: Cady goes to Regina's halloween party and sees Gretchen wearing something that can turn Cady on in a second.

It's halloween again, and this time Regina hosts the party. Regina is wearing a sexy Indiana Jones costume serving drinks to some of the guests, Gretchen on the other hand is dressed up as Harley Quinn and she's glued on to her phone waiting for Cady and her friends until she heard a knock on Regina's door "Gretchen can you go get the door for me?" Regina told  Gretchen.

Meanwhile outside of the George residences, Cady, Janis, and Damian are waiting for someone to get the door for them 

"You know what's the biggest regret I've done?"

"Joining the plastics last year?"

"Heavily making out with Aaron and you realized that Gretchen has popped in your mind?"

"Both of you guys are correct, but for tonight it's me  _forgetting_  to wear a bra." Cady answered covering herself with the blazer she has.

"Sure." She walks up to the door to see Cady, Janis, and Damian. But mostly Cady who is wearing a blood covered white button up long sleeve shirt that has 3 buttons undone , black pants and shoes, a loose necktie and a blazer. "Nice costume Cady, what are the two supposed to be?" She looked at Janis and Damian.

"Janis is uh... Dead Marie Antoinette, and Damian is the phantom of the opera. Also... I see you're dressed up as Arkham City Harley Quinn." Cady looks at Gretchen's costume, Jesus Christ she looks good in those leather pants. And that top that shows off her cleavage, damn "Do you guys want drinks?" She asked the comers.

"Sure." Cady smiled and nodded as Gretchen goes and grabs the drinks, Cady is just basically staring at Gretchen's ass in those leather pants.

"Looks like someone is sexually turned on." Janis nudges Cady's elbow.

"Shush! She's coming." Damian looks at the far distance.

"Oh she will be coming... If you know what I mean." She laughs as both of her friends punched her lightly on the shoulder 

"Drinks for my girlfriend and her friends." Gretchen walks to Cady and her friends handing their drinks.

"Welp, I spy with my little eye Regina George. I'll be with her if you need me." Janis leaves Cady and Damian goes to his fellow theater nerd friends. Which leaves Cady, welp on her own. She instead walks up to her girlfriend, Gretchen.

"Hey baby." She walks up to Gretchen giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, I like your costume. I couldn't believe someone could look this hot wearing a suit." She bites her lip unbuttoning 1 button from Cady's top.

"Thanks, well you're just... holy fuck, hot in general. To be honest, Harley Quinn in that video game turned me on." Cady smirked finishing the drink Gretchen gave her.

"Since I'm wearing are you turned on as well?" She runs a finger down Cady's leg.

"Very." She whispered kissing Gretchen's neck.

Gretchen quickly leads Cady to her bedroom locking it. Cady pins Gretchen down on her bed kissing her roughly removing Gretchen's top to reveal her breasts, "I'm going to make you scream tonight." Cady takes her blazer off tossing it to the ground.

Cady proceeds to unbutton the rest of the buttons of her top, tieng Gretchen's wrists with her necktie, She pulls Gretchen's pants down to see she has no panties on "Oh you're trying to seduce me alright." Cady leans in for a kiss spreading Gretchen's legs open massaging her breasts, squeezing them.

"Now, where's your vibrator?" She asks Gretchen

"Inside the drawer on your right." Gretchen answered, Cady grabs the vibrator and turns it on pressing it on Gretchen's clit. Gretchen lets out a gasp since that part of her body is very sensitive "Oh my fucking God." Gretchen moaned, Cady begins to leave marks on Gretchen's neck and chest. Cady slides the dildo inside of Gretchen thrusting slowly but still would leave Gretchen a moaning mess, "Fuck, you moan just like a porn star." She growled quickening her movements.

"Oh... FUCK yes Daddy!" Gretchen moaned out loudly.

"Yes, moan for Daddy alright." Cady pinches Gretchen's right nipple, Gretchen grips on to one of her pillows moaning more loudly. "God that's music to my ears princess." She removes the vibrator inside of Gretchen placing it back on her clit, then back inside of her thrusting faster and faster

"Oh my God, Cady!" Gretchen began to squirt all over her sheets. "Fuck..." Gretchen began to breath heavily, Cady removes the vibrator inside of Gretchen turning it off tossing the neck tie on the floor.

"You made such a mess princess." She inserted two fingers inside of Gretchen and removed them.

Cady licks her fingers "And it was so delicious." She chuckled looking at Gretchen heavily breathing.

"Now, I think it's my turn to dominate you." Gretchen snaps back to reality pinning Cady down on her bed

"You're body is nice." She climbs on top of Cady kissing her while unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them. She trails kisses down Cady's neck, chest, and stomach "Did my moans made you wet Daddy?" She pulls Cady's pants and underwear down.

"So fucking wet." She lets out a moan slightly gripping on the sheets, Gretchen starts to lick Cady's clit.

"Oh God, that tongue." Cady threw her head back as Gretchen begins to suck on her clit, "You're so good at this." She whispered grabbing on to Gretchen's hair.

Gretchen began to quicken her movements looking into Cady's eyes, "I'm close princess..."  She moaned arching her back and rocking her hips slowly. 

"Cum for me." Gretchen muttered as she kept on going, Cady lets out a loud and shaky moan heavily breathing afterwards. Gretchen climbs back up on her bed kissing Cady on the lips pulling up the sheets, to cover their bodies.

"Quick question about that costume, were you trying to seduce me?" She asked Gretchen.

"Yeah, I was." She chuckled resting her head on Cady's chest.


End file.
